Say yes to life
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: I'm sorry by the confusion, but I prefer rewrite again this fan fiction with the formation original. After the batlhe with Hardshell, Bulkhead is dead, and Miko fell in a deep depression. Wheejack, one great and old friend of Bulkhead is trying to break the ice in her heart, and Ratchet feel himself bad to can't save Bulkhead. Now Who will restore one broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I am also writing this fan fiction again.**

**I wrote during the interval between the first and second season of Transformer Prime. During this time was a doubt whether Bulkhead would die or not.**

**In this case he died.**

**Miko goes into a deep depression, and taken by the guilt, Ratchet tries to approach her.**

**WheelJack tries to approach her too, one time he was great friend of Bulkhead.**

**But in fact, the struggle is to reclaim that wounded heart and bring back the cheerful and noisy Miko. **

**I'm sorry by the confusion, but I prefer rewrite again this fan fiction with the formation original.**

Bulkhead is dead. Miko now fell in a deep depression. Nothing in her life is interesting more, and she doesn't see reason to continue to live. Wheejack, one great and old friend of Bulkhead is trying to break the ice in her heart. But who will restore one broken heart?

"I'm sorry Miko, we don't know what we can do to relieve you pain." Optmus says to Miko. Optmus never was to show emotions, but in front of suffering of Miko, nobody can be indifferent. The body of BulkHead was in the ground, he completed the mission, but Hardshel killed him. Ratchet tried to help for an entire hour in vain; he never will forget the expression of Miko when he can't make anything.

The hard heart of Autobot doctor was broken; he sits in the ground watching his friend who he can't save, and Miko crying in his side. He could never look into your eyes again.

He will not blame her if she to hate him. But was one surprise when he feels a small hand in his finger, He thought was Raphael, but was Miko who was there in his side, and are not has hate in her eyes. Ratchet catches her and takes near his chest, like one embrace and they cried for hours by their lost friend….

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

The Miko's school calls to Jack's mother, because can't talks with her exchange parents. The teachers were worried. Miko always gave problems and lived in punishment, but now she is very silent and apathetic, this is not normal. June explained to the teachers and principal was temporary.

"She lost one friend very especial to her…"

Miko looks out the window.

"I never will see your green strong body again…Why continue living?"

Now is Bumblebee who picks her and Raphael after the school.

Bumblebee tries to make she laughs in vain. She never played her guitar again.

Raphael was sit with Bumblebee.

"I am very worried with Miko. She never played her Guitar again, don't speaks. And yesterday, Ratchet said that he is feeling missing her noise and the time when he needed to say to her stops for one minute."

"pooiooooooooooooo!"

"I know… I very sad."

Miko was like sick, but Ratchet not saw anything. Miko was with her heart broken.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO MONTH LATER...

Wheeljack is injured after one Decepticon's attack, he knows the motive of Miko is so different, but to him, she is very sad than normally. After two months, she would have at least talking like is common, or with her guitar. But Miko continues with one wall of ice around her.

"I feel miss her voice screaming all time." Ratchet said to Wheeljack. Ratchet was crazy when she started to talk all time, but now he would give one century of his life to hear her voice again.

"I know. She blames me. I could not save Bulkhead."

"Is your imagination. Ratchet."

Miko never will blame Ratchet; she just doesn't want talk about this.

That morning Jack was watching T.V., and Rafael would arrives afternoon after de school, when the cell phone calls.

"Hi mom I am with the Autobots…What?"

Ratchet and Bumblebee looks for Jaccs's face pale.

"Mom…. What happened?"

One silence. Ratchet looks to Rafael.

"My mother called from hospital. Is Miko… She fine. But she tried to kill herself. She will be in hospital for some days."

Ratchet punched the panel.

"The hospital is not one good place to her; she has stay here with us. Her friends."

"Or with me." Said Wheeljack.

"Why this.?"

"Because Bulkhead and I were great friend in the past and this factor can be good to help her."

That time Optmus says something important.

"We need to think what will be important to Miko. Now is very important she stay with her friends, with us. But I agree with Wheeljack."


	3. Chapter 3

Miko is looking for out the window. Wheeljake is going fast in the road. He knows that she loves speeds.

"June said me to take you direct for base. But what do you thinks if we not make this?"

He knew that she loves break the rules.

Miko is very silent. Maybe the drugs that June said that she received in hospital.

He made a promise in memory of BulkHead. Now He is seeing Miko going away and he can't make anything.

Miko looks for her wrists. Everybody can see the large curative screaming

"She tried to kill herself."

Miko feels something in her hands, when she looks in her side she saw the holoform of wheeljack. He was holding in her hand and smiling.

Was a mature man, with blue eyes, one scar in his lips and brown hair. His clothes had the color of his autobots form. Wheeljack stopped the car and looked to Miko with caress in his eyes, when he saw one tear, she started to cry. Wheeljack embraced her with love. He would like to take out her pain, but he can't do it.

When Ratchet saw Wheeljack coming up with Miko, he did not understand the twinge he felt the spark.

Ratchet looked to Miko.

"I miss when you played your guitar. Please…. Plays your guitar again."

"I do not want and I don't have inspiration."

Ratchet looked Miko, He wanted to talk more with her, but the moment was interrupted again by Wheeljack.

Ratchet knows that Wheeljack has good intentions, he had to accept that perhaps he would be the cure for your broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miko is with BulkHead in a beautiful place, like a beach, BulkHead is lying down in the sand and smiling and she is in his chest, and the sun shining in his face. He starts to play with her and laugh like the old times. Miko is so happy, but she makes a sad expression.**

"**What was?" He asked.**

"**I don't know Bulk… I think I had a nightmare…"**

"**Nightmare? So… I will die in this nightmare?"**

**Suddenly BulkHead disappeared with the beach, and the place is transformed in a desert.**

**Miko starts to scream for BulkHead and cry.**

**That place is ugly, cold and she is alone there.**

"**BulllllkHead!" She screams and cries.**

Miko feels one strong hand in her shoulder, when she opens the eyes she see a new holoform. She never saw.

Different of wheeljack, he is an mature man, more or less 40 years old. He has brown hair with a gray lock and combed for back, pale skin, blue eyes, but his eyes are perfects, he is very charmer. She can see now his clothes. He is using white clothes, with some details red.

"Ratchet?"

He smiles.

She saw his body stopping near the panel and his holoform near her in the couch.

"You were screaming, had a nightmare."

Miko is confusing and tries to sit, Ratchet helped her to sit. Miko is pale like the holoform of Ratchet, but the motive is other. Ratchet feels missing of old times.

"Miko. Why do you not plays your guitar again?"

Miko looks to the guitar near the couch. She never more plays since BulkHead died; made three months.

"Please Miko. Play something for me. This silence is making me crazy."

Miko don't understands Ratchet in that moment. Maybe he want be gentil.

"I need to finishes here, but I want to hear you playing." He says.

That time the holoform disappeared and the Ratchet starts to move and Miko catches her guitar. She stays looking for a long time for the guitar. But seconds later one sound breaks the silence of the base.

Miko plays some chords, but she stops.

"I sorry… I can't." She putted the guitar in the couch and ran out.

When Wheeljack comes, he doesn't say anything, just transforms and tries to follow her. Ratchet gnashing teeth for wheelJack.

"You never will understand her."

That moment he stops and looks for himself.

"Is not possible. I fell in love for Miko."

Now a memory has meaning.

When Miko tried suicide, he felt his spark be broken, a terrible pain. He doesn't want to lose her.

Miko is walking in the tunnel when whelljack comes in car model.

"What happened Miko?"

Miko don't says anything.

WheelJack stopped in her front.

"You will say for me now."

"Nope. Ratchet asked to me plays the guitar."

"And…"

"I played."

"Stupid. This was like open a hurt in your heart…"

"Don't says this WheelJack. Ratchet is trying help me. Like everybody here."

"Opening hurt in your heart."

WheelJack opened his door.

"Come. You need ar."

Miko enters in WheelJack, when she sees they are in a road. He knows what she likes. She like speeds. WheelJack and Ratchet has good intentions, but nobody knows how use this now.

No matter what one or other does …. A hurt will be open. But she knows that they both want to get in your heart. She knows that she has built up the ice wall that alone her can break down, but it's up to her to choose who will help overthrow.

"Miko…"

"hum…"

Whelljack laughs.

"Earth to Miko. Cambium!"

Silence.

"Waullll!"

"I am seeing a smile."

WheelJack holoform appear in Miko side.

"I saw a Smile."

This moment would be perfect if not was the Decepticons, Wheeljack transformed and Miko can't flee, she doesn't had time. Was very fast. When WheelJack saw. One Vehicon was with her going to green light….


	5. Chapter 5

When Wheeljack arrived injured and alone, Ratchet felt something bad in his spark, definitely he was not happy with what he was seeing, but it was at the time when Wheeljack reported the event that Ratchet exploded with rage.

"How can you be so irresponsible?"

Wheeljack said nothing; he knew this would happen, he knew that Ratchet was jealous with this story he is walking with Miko to any corner, and that if something happened to her, and he would have problems.

Ratchet sat with his hands on his head, it seemed like their world was caving in, and he did not understand anything of what was going on, and now more and more that he did not believe was more evident. He was falling in love, was already in love with Miko. Optmus was right. All those attitudes he had, has one meaning and he didn't want to admit.

He was discreet in all its actions, learned to be controlled in their emotions and doesn't even demonstrate them, hide them in such a way that would never let them leave, but they end up sooner or later coming out, exploding, and in the most unexpected. He was totally dependent on the noise and the sound of Miko, and if she not back, the pain would be worse than dying.

Ratchet was so lost in his thought that fumbled in the solder of Wheeljack.

"Auth.!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm going to save it." Ratchet let out his tools and picked up some weapons.

"Are you crazy? Was my fault what happened. It is my responsibility to bring her back. "

"Okay, but I'll save her, and I'll be honest. I don't like to see you with her. .. I bother when I see you together ... "

Wheeljack looked scared for the Autobot doctor after to hear such a confession.

"I know that for you and Bulkhead have been great friends, maybe it was the best choice to be the guardian of her, but I can't accept this. Perhaps by the fact that we have spent more time together here on the base, I know more than you... "

"The truth is that you not only know better than I, you are connected to her." Autobot Wheeljack told the Doctor. "If Bulkhead could say something, he would say that this happy with it."

Ratchet stopped for a moment.

"Let's save Miko of the ship and bring her back."

Wheeljack smiled.

When Miko saw, she was in Decepticon's ship, but she was not in a cage, she is in a place like a desk, there are Breakdown, Knockout, Starscream, and one blue robot who she doesn't met.

"That is a human?" The blue robot asked. "By what you spoke, I imagined something terrible, like one masticator of metal. But she is so funny." Thundercracker with care took her in his palm of hand. "Can I stay with her?"

Starscream started to beat his head in the wall.

"What I did to have one idiot brother like you? She is one hostage, not your pet."

"Quiet Starscream… You are scaring her…" Thundercracker said like one old brother to Starscream. Starscream would like to give one slaps in his brother. But he is his old brother and stronger than him.

Before Starscream say something else, Thundercracker took Miko to his cockpit, and goes to his office.

"Megatron will stay crazy when he knows this."

"The problem is him." Thundercracker said to Knockout. "What she eat?"

"Fruits, meat, vegetables, etc. But she likes fruits." Breakdown comes with some fruits.

Thundercracker puts her in his desk and gave one fruit to her.

"Don't worry, nobody will hurt you."

"Why did you made me to this?"

"To force Bulkhead to come save you, and I can destroy him." Said Breakdown.

This moment Miko started to cry.

"Bulkhead died six month ago."

Breakdown would like to scream "Youuupy!", but knockout nudged him, until Breakdown feels himself bad when he saw Miko crying. Would be this pain he would make to her if he would destroy bulkhead, and the fanny. He was feeling empathy by Miko.

Thundercracker took Miko in his hand again. This made he remember his femme, his sparkmater, she died in one explosion, and his sparkling is living in one terrible situation. His daughter is the only reason to his live.

"Come with me child.."

Thundercracker goes to other place in his office when she saw in a bed one femme very injured.

"Father…. Is it you?"

"Yes my love." He kisses her face."


	6. Chapter 6

Miko is looking to Thundercracker, and the female bot, when Knockout comes, Knockout looks with disgust to her and this bother Thundercracker.

"Sorry. I don't want offended, I don't imagined that she was here." Knockout feels himself bad. "May I examine her, maybe I can help her."

"So doc. If you can help her, starts to work. But if you can't. Leave her in peace." Was pain in Thundercracker's voice.

"Sorry Thundercracker. But. What do you does with the human?"

"Nope. She will live here in my security."

"Are you crazy? If Megatron hear this. You, the human and your daughter are dead."

Thundercracker is left alone with Miko. She saw in his eyes a pain. He lost someone and has a fear to lose his daughter. He makes caress in her head with one finger.

"Here you are seeing one father with his heart in pieces."

"What is happening?"

"Megatron promised help my daughter, but I am one hostage of him now."

Miko looks to Thundercracker. He one victim, like her, like Bulkhead.

"What happened with your daughter?"

"With the war in Cybertron, Megatron ordered that all robots that were seriously damaged were destroyed. But, to save my daughter, I flee. She is living, but with difficult. I have hope to reconstruct her one day."

Miko remembered when she tried to kill herself. Her parents say that was one dishonor to her family, and she was not more well come there. She feels one great empathy for Thundercracker.

"Why did you don't comes to Autobots's side?'

"They will help my daughter?"

"Sure."

Miko shows the scars in her wrists.

"When Bulkhead died, I tried to kill myself. My true family gave the back, and said that don't wanted to see me again. But the Autobots stayed in my side all time, and never gave up me."

Megatron screamed.

"Starscream."

The scared bod comes stuttering.

"yyy Yes Master…"

"What happened with your head?"

"I had one problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

"I had a crash in the wall."

"Why you are implying with the wall now, Starscream?"

"Forgive me Master…"

"Give me the human."

"yes master."

"Implying with the wall." Grumped Starscream.

Thundercracker doesn't want to give Miko for Starscream, so Megatron comes with one recipient containing black enerjon liquid.

"Please Megatron. This is not necessary."

That moment one explosion makes Megatron leave Miko to fall rolling for underneath of one panel, and the dark enerjon scattering around in the hall. The Autobots and Jack come to save Miko. Wheeljack and Ratchet was with one terrible face. Thundercracker screamed to one of the Autobots.

"She is underneath of the panel."

"Traitor!" Screamed Megatron."

"I never said that I was in your side. I was working for help to my daughter, and you lied to me."

"To your useless and disfigured daughter." Megatron laughed.

"Never say this again." Like a beast, Thundercracker attacked Megatron, and Miko appeared all dirty in dark enerjon.

Thundercracker goes to Optimus's side.

"I am in your side. Just save my daughter and I will help you."

Miko is in Ratchet's hands, and screams to Optmus.

"He is one friend, You can trust him. I know. He is saying the true."

Miko looks to Ratchet.

"You have to trust him…"

Ratchet gave Miko to Thundercracker.

"Please take her to a save place, we will contact you more later."

Thundercracker ran to his office with Miko in his cockpit and take his daughter in his arms.

"We have on hope my dear."

He have one little spaceship to flee and goes to one cave, where was one his base. Miko is with nauseous. That moment she knew the name of his daughter.

"Silvercomet."


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to ask sorry if I to delay to update my histories, I started one course of Webdisigner and my time will be smaller.

Miko is looking to the femme robot. She is blue and red, don't speak very much, and she can see that she don't has half of face, her optical is red, and is looking for her with caress. She is in one place like a bed, she not has one leg and one arm, and the explosion destroyed her body.

Thundercracker embraces her and covers her of cares.

"How are you my star?"

Thundercracker takes an enerjon cube and gave for her.

"Father. And you?"

"I am ok. I received enejon when I was in spaceship."

Miko looks this moment with tears in her eyes.

She doesn't understand, but she feels envy of SilverComet. She blames herself.

"Miko. You need a shower. Has hot water here in the cave. A waterfall in the funds."

Thundercracker says with loving voice to her.

This is true. Miko was dirty.

Miko walks some time, and saw a lake and a waterfall. Thundercracker said true, the water is hot. Very good. But what she not realized was the dark enerjon started to make one mutation in her body.

When Ratchet comes Thundercraker proves that was said the true. He introduces his daughter and Ratchet says that he can save her. But he now want know about Miko.

After to arrive in the cave, Ratchet goes to the lake, he is walking when he saw something wonderful

One Goddess. She has white skin and her long hair; is like the night. The water caressing her body, provoking envy in Ratchet.

Ratchet knows that this is not correct. Look to Miko in that moment. But

He can't stop.

The first time he feels something sublime.

He closes his eyes.

One only sentence comes in his mind.

"I love you."

That moment Ratchet hears Miko to scream.

When he goes there.

Miko is naked and starts scream.

"Don't look. Don't look."

She is goes to inside of the lake and just her head is out.

Ratchet don't understands what is happening. He want to help, but Miko don't want.

"She is naked Ratchet." Arcee comes with a great blanket.

That moment everybody saw that the dark enerjon made one mutation. Miko is great like a transformer.


	8. Chapter 8

Miko was feeling nauseous, she is in one stone; and Arcee was providing something to her dressing. Miko was looking to her body when Arcee comes with her new clothes, but very uncomfortable. Were one pants and one long sleeve blouse black.

"Miko. You are so beautiful." Wheeljack says for try animate.

"Thanks Wheel" , Miko goes to the lake, Wheeljack saw she wanted to be alone.

Miko sits in a stone and start to cry. In one moment, her life turned of upside under, was that moment she feels that someone is coming.

"Ratchet."

"Sorry Miko. I don't wanted scare you."

Miko looks to Ratchet. He nears her looking in her eyes, and he catches her hand. For a long time he looks to her hands and makes one caress in her fingers

"Miko…" He says sweetly. "I feel lack you."

Miko try to talk, but he puts his finger in her lips.

""Miko. You are here, but are like if you were not here. Is like if you went away...I feel lack of your guitar, you talking all time and doesn't stop, your noise...Miko I miss you..."

One silence…Ratchet says one famous sentence in present.

"Miko… I NEED YOU!"

That moment, tears fell in metal face. Miko closed her eyes to feels this moment. The ice wall was broken.

Was that moment when all was restrained, suffocated, exploded in a kiss. Ratchet knowing about his force, he embraced Miko and kissed her. Miko closed her eyes and let her take that kiss.

Miko started to cry that moment, and the true Miko was back.

Ratchet embraced Miko. He kisses her. His Miko. Now his Sparkmater.

"My Miko."

That night, Optmus gave one order.

Nobody can go to the lake.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Miko opens her eyes, Ratchet is leaning in the wall she with her head in his chest, and she slept all night there, in his arms. Was true, that kiss was true. They were there, kissing all night, talking, and she forgot all her problems. Miko opened her heart for someone that was not Bulkhead.

A great hand makes affection in her head; Miko tilts the head and sees Ratchet smiling for her, his hand now makes affection in her face.

Finally Ratchet sees something that he doesn't sees for a long time; Miko smiling. Miko smiling why she wants, not why someone said for she smiles, he kisses her again. He feels her fingers in his face.

That wonderful moment is interrupted by Arcee.

"We must return to base."

Ratchet was angry when he looks for Miko.

"You promised help Thundercracker's daughter."

Miko has reason. ThunderCracker helped him save Miko. Now he has a debt.

"ThunderCracker. Let me see your daughter."

ThunderCracker takes Ratchet for a cave. The femme robot when looks to Ratchet she feels fears.

"Don't worry SilverComet. He is here to help you."

Ratchet examines SilverComet. Her face, her head, her body. Her body was destroyed. But he smiles for ThunderCracker.

"I can save her."

Silvercomet makes a movement in her face. A smile.

When Wheeljack saw Ratchet and Miko together, he feels one loser, but he knows that Bulkhead would like her happynes.

Thundercracker leave his daughter with Ratchet. He knows that now Silvercomet is fine.

For hours Thundercracker waits for news.

Finally his daughter will have a body and will can walk again. Have a life. Hour later Ratchet comes very tired.

"She is fine."

ThunderCracke starts to cry.

"But she will need to choice a new vehicle. I made her body again, and she is like a protoform." Ratchet explains to ThunderCracler.

"You can see her, but she need to rest now."

ThunderCracker ran to see his daughter.

SilverComet was in a place like a bed. He saw her daughter for first time, after years with arms, leg, and a face. She is sleeping.

For a first time, ThunderCracker feels happy. He sits in the ground in her side and catches her hand. He starts to sing a Cybertronian sing. Ratchet says to Miko that is a Lullaby.


	10. Chapter 10

Hatchet was very tired. He walked in the corridor and he saw Miko, She is looking herself in a mirror. Now with 35 foot in tall. The Dark Enejon made mutations in her body, her skin is more resistant, is like metal, and she is stronger. Ratchet comes near of Miko and embraced her.

"Silvercomet will have one normal life now." He said with a tired voice.

"I am very proud of you." She said resting her head in his shoulder.

Silvercomet tries stand up, everything is new for her. She tries to walk with difficulty, is so good this, walk with her legs. That moment she falls, but a strong arm saves her. Everybody sees Wheeljack smiling for her.

"Go with care."

ThunderCracker looked with amazement. She gave your first steps and gets praise.

Ratchet embraced Miko.

"I am so tired. I need a recharge. Stay with me. Please."

Ratchet sits in a corner and Miko lays up in his chest, he embraced her like a child embraces a doll, and closes eyes. She hears a soft sound from chest of Ratchet. Miko sleeps in seconds.

Thundercracker wants takes his daughter, but Wheeljack said in education.

"If your father agrees, I would like to help you to choice your new vehicle."

Thundercracker wants gives a slap in his face, but he know that is a jealousy of father. Silvercomet is a beautiful femme, and in her new form she will be more beautiful. Is natural the Mach looks for her now. This is the price to have she cured again.

"Let me help your daughter choose her vehicle." Wheeljack asked to Thundercracker, Thundercracker looks to Wheeljack. In the first moment he want give a slap in his face, but he know that he has good intentions. Silvercomet needs a new vehicle and he needs a recharge.

"Ok. But take care."

Thundercracker saw Wheeljack going with his daughter, after he goes to recharge. He walks in the corridor and saw Ratchet in recharge with Miko sleeping in his arms. The vision made he remember the past. He smiles and searches for a place.

More lately when he wakes up he heard conversation. He hears Silvercomet talking about vehicle.

He ran to the hall end sees Silvercomet and hand in hand with Wheeljack. She is so beautiful. She is Blue and red like him and she has wings. She chose a jet.

"I wanted be a jet, like you father." She said smiling.

This is not problem now. But why she is hand in hand with Wheeljack?

"Thundercracker." Wheeljack says. "I want talk with you. Cybertronian for Cybertronian."

Ratchet embraced Miko. "He will ask Silvercomet in union for Thundercracker."


	11. Chapter 11

Thundercracker have to accept, his daughter is a beautiful femme and now she has a body. She chose a jet like her father, but something happened with her and Wheeljack.

Wheeljack looks for Thundercracker like an adult mach.

"I want to have your daughter for my sparkmather."

Applications such as these, was out of fashion by eras, but he wanted make old fashion.

Thundercracker goes near Wheeljack.

"Since her mother was destroyed, she is my only motive to live. I am delivering for you one other part of my soul. Please. Take good care of her."

"I will protect her with my life."

Thundercracker picked up the hand of Wheeljack and the hand of Silvercomet and put between your hands.

"Now you are one. You are sparkmater."

Miko felt Ratchet embracing her.

"You are my Sparkmater."

She never thought that she would be happy like she is with Ratchet.

Ratchet keeps his promise. He made Miko happy in her life. For all year of her life.

"For who I have ask you like my Sparkmatter?"

Miko looks to Ratchet with tears in her eyes. She doesn't has nobody…But He would like to make something special to her. Romantic.

"Gotha!" Ratchet remembers. "To Optmus Prime…"

Rafael and Jack were gone by the age, now his sons and son of the sons are living with Bumblebee and Arcee. Others Autobots arrived to the Earth. Miko was looking to her new face in the Mirror.

"Some time I have difficult to see my new form, like now. My hair gave place to something like one Helmet."

Clothes was not more necessary, her body now has one femme form, but was not prepared to one vehicle form.

Ratchet embraced Miko. She is one mix of Autobot and human yet, more Autobot than human now. That moment they hear one voice coming of the door.

Ratchet bends down to hug the little hybrid that arrived.

Other surprise.

Miko gave to him one present. One son.

Were the only moments when Ratchet says in present…

"I NEED YOU!"

**Thanks for your attention.**


End file.
